


Break the Law

by HellAngel1525



Category: Initial D
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellAngel1525/pseuds/HellAngel1525
Summary: Alternative UniverseTakeshi is a police officer who's obsessed with catching his enemy,the leader of a gang. Only things don't turn out as expected...His enemy: Takahashi Ryosuke
Relationships: Nakazato Takeshi/Takahashi Ryousuke
Kudos: 4





	Break the Law

**Author's Note:**

> This is written from Takeshi's perspective!

Night had fallen in Myogi and once more, instead of sleeping peacefully in my bed,I was at work, waiting for my night shift to end. It was a quiet,lazy night and luckily for me I didn't get any calls yet. Seems like everyone really is sleeping.  
"Oi, Nakazato,you look like you haven't slept in years." Shingo's voice was heard before he appeared in my office. I groaned irritated. Shingo was the last thing I wanted to deal with right now. He was a fellow police officer just like me but most of the time I ended up doing his paperwork since he was lazy.  
"What do you want?" I ask, yawning in the process since I felt sleepy. I've already drank four cups of coffee...

"It seems like your old friend strikes again tonight." said the man holding out the phone. I immediately jolted up at his words. I knew exactly who he meant: Takahashi Ryosuke.  
I've been trying to catch him for months now but he's just so smart and fast,he always manages to get away from us. I've taken his case in my hands, determined to throw him behind the bars.

Takahashi's image appeared on my mind: smooth, flawless pale skin, perfect face features,soft dark hair,well built body and those cunning,deep blue eyes...  
This man could get anything he wanted but he chose the wrong path.  
Street racing is illegal. That's a fact. He and his little gang call themselves the RedSuns and it seems like they're leading Akagi. But this isn't Akagi. It's Myogi and I won't tolerate such acts here. I know that apart from street racing they're involved in other illegal things too. And to think that the Takahashi's are a well known family...

I put on my jacket and stormed off of my office, grabbing my car keys. Shingo babbled something but I didn't pay attention. I've been so obsessed with catching Ryosuke that I came up with a plan. In order to catch him,I need to think like him. That's why I got myself a faster car. A car that can easily catch up to his: a Nissan Skyline GT-R BNR32.

This baby is my last hope on finally getting that racer.  
_"You won't escape this time! You're mine, Takahashi!"_

I felt an evil smile curl up on my face as I walked outside the police station, heading towards the parking lot. There she was,my pride: my black 3-2.  
He won't even know it's me! Today will definitely be my day...or night..

I got into the driver's seat and revved the engine of my girl. I quickly drove off,my destination: Mt. Myogi  
I already knew that he must be there,as per usual. The mountain pass was open in front of me,my foot stepping on the gas, speeding up. I have to admit,the feeling was surreal. Someone else might have peed his pants on my place,but it takes more than a dark, mountain pass with sharp turns to scare me.  
It was quite and dark,the only thing illuminating the road where my car's headlights and the only sounds heard were the screeching of the tires and the purring of the engine. Suddenly out of nowhere,red taillights appeared in front of me.  
_It was him._

_"I gotcha! Hehe! Now you won't get away!"_

The arrow on my tachometer was on the red zone, indicating I was in full speed. Soon enough as expected,I caught up with the white Mazda.  
"Ahh,I can catch up with Takahashi Ryosuke,the fastest racer in Gunma! There's no way he'll run away from me this time!"

We entered a corner and I watched how Ryosuke drifted through it,his rear bumper inches away from the guardrail. For a split second I let myself wonder how he did it and that he was amazing. But I managed to get myself together and focus on staying right behind the other car. His driving had changed,was he nervous?  
It's not the most pleasant feeling to not being able to get away from a car that's trailing behind you. Seeing it in your rearview mirror must drive you crazy, right, Takahashi?

At some point,I realized that I could pass him.  
_"This is my chance!"_  
I shifted gears and gripped the steering wheel. With one swift motion of the steering wheel,my car had lined up with the white FC. I tried to glance at my enemy through the window but it was too dark to see anything. I bet he has a surprised look on his face! I wish I could see it...  
The straightaway was coming to an end, meeting a sharp turn. I must do something now or I'll have to back away and lose my chance on catching him. I groaned and stepped on the gas,the engine of the GT-R roaring loudly. All of this was so intense,I started sweating slightly. It wasn't my first time chasing after someone,but this...this was different. The end of the straightaway was getting closer and closer,I must hurry if I don't want to end up crashing. I sharply turned the steering wheel letting out a victorious yelp,mixed with a sigh of relief. I could see the Mazda's headlights on my rearview mirror and couldn't help but smile. I sped up wanting to make the gap between the cars, bigger. Ryosuke was far behind me so I turned my car 85° approximately and came to a stop,the length of my black baby, blocking the road.  
_"This must make him stop."_

As predicted,the FC slowed down and eventually stopped,in front of me. I decided to stay inside and wait for his next move. For a couple of minutes nothing happened, it's like he was waiting for me to get out first. But if I did that it would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?  
I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel in anticipation. The door of the Mazda opened and there he was. My worst nightmare. Takahashi leaned against the side of his car, getting out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one stick. He looked distracted by the smoking,this is the perfect time for me to proceed with my initial plan.  
I carefully opened the door and as soon as my feet were on the asphalt,I immediate started running towards Takahashi. He looked up from his cigarette,wide eyed. He surely hadn't expected me, Ryosuke probably thought it was another racer, challenging him. He threw the cigarette away and attempted to run away but I threw myself on him and we both fell on the ground, next to his car.

"Officer! What a pleasant surprise..."he muttered under his breath with a grin. His eyes travelled down my body and I realized that we were in a _very_ awkward position. I grabbed him by the collar, lifting both of us up and slamming him roughly on the hood of his FC.  
"You're so strong, officer..."  
I ignored him and held his arms tightly with one hand while with the other I got handcuffs that were hanging on my belt.  
"Make this easier for me, Takahashi,and give me your hands." I hissed.  
"Mmm, only my hands? I could give you more if you'd like?" he purred and I couldn't help but feel disgusted.  
_"Is he some kind of a gay masochist?"_

He fought underneath me, squirming and trying to free himself from my strong grasp. His legs were in between mine,since I had caged him, which gave this prick the advantage to kick me. He tried to do so, kicking the most sensitive part of my body with his knee but this just made me chuckle. What he didn't know was that I've got high pain tolerance and this kind of dirty tricks don't affect me.  
"Are you made of steel or something?!" his surprised,deep voice made me let out a small laugh. I caught the chance now that he was startled and finally got those handcuffs on him.  
"It seems like you're finally caught."

~•~

It didn't take long to reach back at the police station. Surprisingly, during the ride he was rather quiet but I'm not complaining. I'm too tired to listen to him. I grabbed him by the shoulder and led him inside.

"Ah, Nakazato, you're back? It's okay, you'll catch him next ti-" my partner's voice was heard from somewhere in the distance and once he saw us,his jaw dropped.  
"Wa-wait! You actually caught him?!" Shingo looked at Ryosuke and then at me, stunned.  
"Heh,it was easier than I thought." I said proudly and glanced at the handcuffed man who had a straight face. We walked towards the cell with Shingo opening it and me shoving Ryosuke inside. He fell on his back letting out an unpleased "ow".  
"Carefully, officer, I'm delicate!" he complained, sitting up and rubbing his head. He was still handcuffed since I didn't want to risk anything.  
"I'm dealing with you tommorow. Until now,have a pleasant night." I said with a small smile and walk to my office to fill out reports. I could see him looking at me with those beautiful eyes of his. For a moment I hesitated, feeling guilty? I shook my head,and got in thinking that tiredness is going to drive me mad. Just I was ready to close the door of my office,I heard him speak up.  
"Hey, officer. May I ask a question?"  
I got out and looked at him from a distance. His head was lowered and he was looking down. I hummed and he raised his head,his eyes landing on mine.  
"What did you feel up there?"he finally asked. I knew exactly what he was talking about: the driving. Yes,I have to admit that I enjoyed it. The speed,the adrenaline rushing in my veins..  
But I wouldn't tell him that.

The next morning when I got to the cell in which we were keeping him,I found him sleeping peacefully. Like this,he looked absolutely harmless and out of place,in his fancy attire. For the first time I saw him in this state and took a moment to admire him. He was handsome. The way his hair fell on his face... beautiful, hypnotizing. I snapped out of my trance and hit the bars, loudly waking him up.  
His long eyelashes trembled before he slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times, adjusting to the light. For a split second it seemed like he was lost,not knowing where he was. But then his eyes locked with mine and that mischievous grin that I hated so much, appeared on his face.  
"Morning, Nakazato. Where's my breakfast?"

I paused at the mention of my last name. The way it rolled out of his tongue,made me feel butterflies in my stomach. I snapped out of it and opened the door, motioning for him to get out.  
He seemed like he wanted to say something but refrained from doing so and just followed me in my office silently. I closed the door behind us and gestured for him to sit down.  
"Can you loosen the handcuffs a bit? It hurts." he said in a neutral tone and I could see that he meant it. Yes,I hate him,but I'm not going to torture him.  
I nodded and undid his cuffs completely to see that his wrists were red and sore. He rubbed them, wincing.  
"Try to escape and next time,I won't be so kind." I said and got back to the door, locking it. After that,I sat behind my desk and started typing on my computer.  
"Alright, I'll be asking questions and you'll be answering." I said as I started filling the reports.  
"Name, Takahashi Ryosuke,age,21..." I paused and looked at him to make sure I was writing everything correctly.  
"Sex?" I asked,my eyes focused on the screen.  
"With you? I'd love to." I heard his voice and looked at him frowning. He wore that cocky grin again. I looked back at the keyboard typing the word 'male'.  
"So,how come a son of a well known doctor end up getting involved in such acts and dragging your younger brother, Keisuke, with you?"

"Ha! My brother was already in a smaller gang before I took him under my wing."he stated proudly.

"Still..why did you get involved with all this mess. You could have lived a normal life..."  
I continued tapping on my computer when I felt movement from my side. I realized that Ryosuke was standing right next to me,his eyes on me.  
"Get back to your seat, please." I said patiently and he just hummed.  
"Alright."was his response and I sighed relieved but little did I know...  
The young man kicked my chair backwards, startling me and began climbing to sit on me! His legs were on each side of mine,and his hands rested on my chest.  
"Wh-what are you doing?!" I actually stuttered and I felt my cheeks and ears burning. Instead of answering,he just nuzzled his head on the crook of my neck.  
"Ta-Takahashi,get back to your seat. N-Now- _ngh_!" I felt his lips come in contact with my skin.  
"Don't you like this, officer?" he whispered huskily. I was at a loss for words from what was happening.  
"No,I don't! Get off of me, right now!"

Obviously,he didn't listen but raised his head to look at me, with those deep blue, sparkling orbs of his.  
"Your friend down there,says otherwise."he said with that deep voice and looked down,my gaze following his.  
He was right.  
I was hard.

 _"Do I actually like this?!"_  
My eyes widened in realization. Deep down I knew that the answer was positive. My eyes met his once more and we sat there, staring at each other intently. I can't tell if this is some kind of plan to escape or he actually liked me,but I was in pain right now and it didn't let me think straight. I found myself pinning the man I hated,down on my desk, causing multiple files to fall on the floor.  
_"What am I doing?!"_  
I threw my pride out of the window and leaned to kiss Ryosuke,who immediately responded. His hands travelled to the back of my neck, pulling me closer and deepening the kiss.

I perfectly knew what we were doing was wrong,but I couldn't stop. I was completely enchanted by this racer.  
Subconsciously, I've always known that I was attracted to him. I just didn't want to admit it.  
Our kiss was intense, reflecting our mixed up emotions. It was hungry, demanding. His lips felt like a liquor that I couldn't stop drinking, making me get drunk. We broke the kiss for a moment, just to catch our breath and continued our make out session,this time,more passionately. He tugged on my black hair, making me let out a sound that made him chuckle lightly. I used that opportunity to slide my tongue inside, causing him to let out something in between a sigh and a moan.

A knocking on the door to my office was heard and we froze.  
"Nakazato, I've got the files you asked to bring you!" a voice was heard from the other side of the door. Groaning,we parted but still remained at our position, with me on top of him.  
"Tell anyone about this and you're dead." I hissed and straitened up.  
I began fixing myself up, quickly. I still had a _little_ problem which just got worse with the kiss and I had no idea how I was supposed to hide it.  
I turned to Ryosuke,who was sitting on his initial spot, looking outside of the window, nonchalantly.  
_"Such a tease!"_

"Nakazato,are you there?"  
I unlocked the door and opened it, trying to act as if nothing happened. The fellow officer frowned, handing me some files.  
"Why was the door locked?"he asked, looking inside, behind me.  
"Safety purposes." I said and closed the door, walking back to my desk, which was a mess.  
"So,um. Let's get back to where we were, _before_ the distraction you caused." I said and saw a small grin on his lips,that were now red from the kissing. Surprisingly,he cooperated and we finished pretty quickly. After getting back the handcuffs on him,I took him back to his cell,this time,I didn't really feel happy about it.

A few days later, Ryosuke was freed. Damn,that boy has got a good lawyer! With his family having high social status,this kind of issues were nothing to them. Now,I was staring at the note he left me before he took his leave.

_Takeshi,_  
_I actually enjoyed this little adventure so thank you. You're smarter than I thought._  
_Let's do this again, alright?_

_Takahashi_

Nothing special but it still sent shivers down my spine.  
"Tch,I still hate him... such a pain.."  
Despite that,I smiled. Ryosuke wasn't a bad guy,he just needs someone to show him the right way. And I'll be honored to be his guide...

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a fan art.


End file.
